Mercury Anubius 85XF
Mercury Anubis 85XF (Japanese: 水銀アヌビス 85XF, known as Anubius in the anime) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It could be obtained by winning the Bey Ta 1 machine or through a tournament from the WBBA in Japan. It is owned by Yuki Mizusawa, however, as of Awaken Anubius!. Yuki owns a variant with a black and blue Fusion Wheel. Face Bolt: Anubius The Face Bolt depicts "Anubis". In Ancient Egyptian civilization, Anubis was the jackal-headed God of Mummification, Embalming and the Afterlife. The design features the head of Anubis, looking to the left with his jackal-headed face. It is coloured in purple, but highlighted in yellow whilst printed on a translucent blue face bolt. Energy Ring: Anubius *'Weight:' 2.86 grams Anubius is a translucent blue that is primarily two-sided. It features rounded sides but with a triangular-like spike between them. The rounded sides also appear to have a very small gap as well. It is very similar to the Pegasus Energy Ring. Fusion Wheel: Mercury *'Weight:' 28.94 grams Mercury has a resemblance to Vulcan, with it's two rounded sides and a medium-sized spike with a gap between each rounded side. With this, one may think that Mercury would hold powerful Smash Attack but contrary to this, Mercury has absolutely no Attack-Type potential whatsoever. Due to its light weight, it also is even lighter than Poison, another terrible Attack-Wheel by one gram. Luckily, its heavier than the Torch Wheel. This does not give Mercury enough weight to pack any powerful hits, or hold it's ground against others, therefore, making it useless in Attack, Defense, and Stamina; Variares, Blitz, and Beat are much better for Attack. Mercury is coloured a metallic blue with eight silver highlights on it's two sides, while it's inner part is a light blue. But overall, despite the the uselessness of Mercury to the current metagame, it is indeed quite a collectible part; for it is made up for its monetary value, rarity, and overall "cool" factor. Performance Tip: Xtreme Flat (XF) *'Weight:' 0.70 grams Xtreme Flat is the widest Flat Performance Tip, currently available (second being WF). Xtreme Flat has fast and aggressive movement, equal to that of Right Rubber Flat. Although having more Stamina than Right Rubber Flat due to being plastic, it is not as fast as Right Rubber Flat, which is made of rubber, which gives it more friction with the Stadium floor. Nevertheless, Xtreme Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack Type Beyblades, and is top-tier at that. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Beast The Beast inside of Anubius is the jackal-headed Egyptian God of Mummification and the Afterlife, Anubis. Special Moves *'Brave Impact: '''Yuki's first special move. Mercury Anubius 85XF releases the God of Mummification, Anubis, who hurls himself into the opposing bey, inflicting huge amounts of damage. Other versions *'Mercury Anubis 85XF' - Original (Blue and Silver Metal Wheel). *'Mercury Anubis 85XF' - Brave Version (Red and Yellow Metal Wheel). *'Mercury Anubis 85XF - 'Legend Version (Blue and Black Metal Wheel). Gallery Anubis Asembled.JPG|Mercury Anubis Mercury Anubis Parts.JPG|Mercury Anubis Parts, Stickers, instructions, etc. Anubis_SpecialEvition.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF - Brave Ver. (Red and Black) anubis_2.jpg Anubis.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF - Brave Ver. Promo T01500150 0150015010769837644.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF - WBBA First Place Prize (Gold) T01500150 0150015010769837646.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF - WBBA Second Place Prize (Silver) BeatLynxVsMercuryAnubis.png|Beat Lynx fighting Mercury Anubis Anubius_Legend_Bey.jpg|Anubius' Legend Transformation Anubius_Unleashed.jpg|Anubius' Brave Impact Special Move Anubius_Recolour.jpg|Anubius' Legend Blader Recolor ANUBIUS.jpg|Anubis Anubius.PNG anubis.JPG|Anubis alongside Pegasis O0317050211108652278.png|Anubis in the manga o0308034411108651547.png|Anubius with Yuki in the manga ANUBIUS2.jpg YukiSolarSystem.jpg DSC02977.JPG Anubis black ver.jpg|Mercury Anubis Black Legend ver. DSC02980.JPG Anubius.JPG Anubius 1.JPG Mercury Anubis Legend.ver.jpg Mercury Anubis Scan 1.jpg 128 17.jpg|Anubis, Fox, Lyra intercepting Crown and Kronos. 136_9.jpg anubis00.jpg vs3210.jpg|Kreis Cygnus vs Mercury Anubis vs221.jpg|Kreis Cygnus vs Mercury Anubis DSC04508.JPG DSC04507.JPG xf.png|XF 180px-Yuki.png|Its owner: Yuki. Trivia *Omega Dragonis 85XF and Meteo L-Drago Assault (Hasbro Version) also include the 85XF combo. *Mercury Anubius is the second Beyblade to be based on Ancient Egyptian gods, with Vulcan Horuseus 145D being the first. *Mercury Anubius can be obtained in the video game, ''Beyblade: Metal Masters by using one of it's features, to download data from it's predecessor,[[Beyblade: Metal Fusion (video game)| Beyblade: Metal Fusion]]. *It's performance tip Extreme Flat was probably name XF because if it was named EF it would be mistaken for Eternal Flat. *It is the only beyblade owned by a legend blader that doesn't have any 4D parts in the beyblade. * Anubius was thought to be named "Anubis" * It seems to have evolved but it does not have a 4D Metal Wheel like the other Legend Bladers. * In The Tenacity Of Hades, it was destroyed faster than the other Solar System Bladers Beys, along with Jade Jupiter S130RB. * Hasbro will release this bey in the beginning of January Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Solar System Bladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:4D Beyblades